Memories
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: kenapa menangis hyung?Guanchana hae, hanya teringat masa lalu dimana super junior masih Berjaya dulu, dan kini kita hanya bisa mengenangnya, kenangan yang cukup indah


**Memories**

**Genre: Friendship / Brothership**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: all member suju**

**Warning: typos, ooc, dan kalo ada kata – kata yang aneh dan gak masuk di akal maaf ajah**

**Summary: kenapa menangis hyung?Guanchana hae, hanya teringat masa lalu dimana super junior masih Berjaya dulu, dan kini kita hanya bisa mengenangnya, kenangan yang cukup indah**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu suju Memories, kalo udah pasaran maaf ajah. Anggap saja oppa suju pada udah tua leeteuk oppa usianya 50****th****, dan mian kalo alurnya Flashback mulu, dan mian kalo ceritanya maksa dan sejarahnya ngaco, hope readers like.**

Aku sedang membereskan lembaran – lembaran data, mengenai barang pesanan untuk kona beans, sejak super junior bubar, menruskan karir merka masing – masing, aku memilih melanjutkan usaha kona beans ini bersama kedua dongsaengku. secara tak sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah buku ani lebih tepatnya sebuah album foto. Dimana gambar sampulnya adalah ke 13 namja tampan yang sangat terkenal. Akupun menghentikan pekerjaanku sebentar dan mengambil album foto itu, akupun melangkah keluar ruangan duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Aku membuka lembaran pertama ada foto super junior mendapat penghargan pertama di tahun 2006 aku pun meneranwang mengingat kejadian itu.

Flashback On

_Penghargaan terhadap lagu pendatang baru yaitu…Super Junior dengan single "U"saat mc menyatakan kami sebagai the best new group, kami benar – benar tak menyangka, usaha kami, jerih paya kami, dan kemampuan kami akhirnya di akui. Tidak rugi training sangat lama kalo apa yang kita dapat sebanding, ini awal mula dari keberhasilan mangkanya aku sebagai leader mengatakan pada donsengku agar tidak cepat puas. Setelah acara penghargaan tersebut, aku dan ke 12 dongsaengku pun pergi keruang ganti, di sana kami saling berpelukan menyalurkan kebahgiaan dan kelegaan dengan menangis._

Flashback Off

Benar – benar, kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan, aku pun membuka lembaran berikutnya foto dimana kami mengalami 2 peristiwa yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Yang pertama mendapatkan penghargaan daesang, penghargaan di tahun 2007, penghargaan dimana bakat dan kerja keras kami mulai di akui oleh seluruh korea, yang kedua aku, shindong, hyukkie, dan maknae kami kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. aku pun menerawang kembali mengingat – ingat kejadian

Flashback On

_Kami di kabarkan mendapatkan penghagaan Best Artist of the Year" (Daesang), tak menyangka pastinya, karena kami sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan memenangkan daesang karena banyak cacian dan makian karena lagu – lagu kami. Itu kedua kalinya kami super junior menangis ternyata masih ada yang mengakui bakat kami, lagu – lagu kami. Kami bukan artis karbitan atau artis menang wajah sajah, tapi kami membutkitkan kerja keras kami dengan pengharga yang kami dapat. Seminggu setelah penghargaan, aku,_ aku, _shindong, hyukkie, dan maknae kami kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan, aku mendapatkan jahitan yang sangat banyak sedangkan maknae kami mengalami 6 tulang rusuknya patah._ _karena posisiku di dalam mobil berada di belakang kursi pengemudi. Dokter mengatakan pada keluarganya juga pegawai perusahaan "anak ini sudah sekarat, dia harus dioperasi melalui tenggorokan untuk membuka saluran pernapasannya, tapi persentase keberhasilan operasinya hanya 20 %. Tapi syukur karena Tuhan masih menyayanginya 5 bulan kemudian akhirnya ia bisa sembuh total dan bergabung dengan kami kembali._

Flashback Off

Tes… Tes….. mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuatku menangis, aku pun mulai menyeka air mataku dan mulai membuka lembaran berikutnya. Foto Super show 2 , super show terakhir dongsaengku kim kibum seblum memilih hiatus hingga kami bubar, menyedihkan walaupun kami mendapatkan banyak penghargaan tapi, kehilangan adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan, dan foto ini juga foto terakhir hankyung dongsaengku tampil sebelum dia menggugat SM.

Flashback On

_Tak lama setelah kami melakukan sushow 2, kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa kim kibum memilih hiatus dan memilih acting, sedih, aku sebagai hyung merasa menyesal karena tidak berusaha lebid dekat dengan dongsengku satu ini yang sering dapet panggilan snow white, aku merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang hyung atau pun leader. Setelah kabar yang menyakitkan kami mendapatkan kabar yang sempat membuat kami super junir terpuruk akhir Desember 2009, Han kyung mengajukan gugatan atas kontrak 13 tahun dari SM Ent yang dianggapnya tidak manusiawi, semenjak itu Han kyung akhirnya hengkang dari agensi SM Ent dan melanjutkan karir di China yang praktis membuatnya sudah tidak aktif dalam kegiatan Super Junior. Itu pukulan telak buat ku untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak pernah tau kalau hankyung merasa tidak nyaman selama ini, aku merasa bersalah, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku hanya bisa mendoakan kesuksesan kedua dongsaeng ku itu. _

Flashback Off

Akupun tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian itu bukan senyum senang tapi senyum miris. Walaupun kibum tak kembali ke super junior tapi dia masih suka berkunjung ke dorm, sedangkan hangkung? Seakan – akan dia membenci kami keluarganya, seakan – akan tidak mau lagi mau mengingat tentang kami dia tak pernah berkunjung ataupun memberi kabar. Aku membuka lembaran berikutnya ada foto dimana kangin yang slesai wajib militer, dan bergabung kembali di album sexy, free and single, serta foto ku yang akan wamil.

Flasback On

_Aku ingat kejadian pemukulan yang melibatkan dongsaengku kangin, dia sedang minum di bar dan dituduh ikut terlibat, sehingga pihak SM meberikan dia skors karena perbuatanya dia, pukulan lagi untukku sebagai leader karena tak becus memperhatikan dongsaengku, aku telah kehilangan 2 orang keluargaku saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum menerima cacian, makian dan hinaan ke pada super junior. Pada akhirnya kangin memutuskan wamil lebih dulu dari ku, tahun 2012 dia pun selesai wamil dan comeback di album sexy free and single, tapi nyatanya perjalanku di super junior harus berakhir sementara karena aku harus menjalankan wamil, 2 tahun wamil akhirnya aku pun kembali ke super junior hingga sekarang._

Flashback Off

Aku pun kembali ke alam sadar saat tiba – tiba dongsaengku memanggilku

"kenapa menangis hyung"

"Guanchana hae, hanya teringat masa lalu dimana super junior masih Berjaya dulu, dan kini kita hanya bisa mengenangnya, kenangan yang cukup indah"

"yah, hyung pengalaman tak akan pernah terlupakan, tapi mereka kan akan kemari hyung kita akan kumpul bersama seperti dulu"

"ne, sudah berapa lama yah kita tidak berkumpul, 1,3,5,7 tahun entahlah aku sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya"

"hehehe… hyung katanya zhoumi, dia bawa teman lama"

"teman lama? Nugu?"

"Molla, kita lihat saja nanti"

Setelah obrolanku dengan hae akhirnya satu persatu dongsaengku datang, hadiah atau kejutan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan hingga aku mati nanti zhoumi dia membawa hankyung kemari, seperti kembali ke masa super junior masih lengkap 13 ani 15. Hangkyung member yang hilang kembali meskipun bukan member super junior tapi tetap selamanya keluarga kami

_Tak peduli berapapun jumlah member suju 13 ataupun 15, tak peduli dimanpun kita berada, siapapun kita, kita selamanya adalah keluarga, keluarga besar super junior dan Elf adalah penyemangat kita, elf tetap dihati kami sampai kapanpun._

_The End_

Author Curcol

Hyaaaaaaa, Ri nangis bikin ff ini apa lagi kalimat terakhir, udah gak kuat, alurnya maksa yah reader ato ceritanya salah mian, tapi ini kegalauan Ri terhadap lagu memories ini hope reader suka ne. hahaha kayanya Ri bakalan masih sering ngepost di sini tapi hanya cerita one shoot ato two shot doing kalo panjang di blog hehe makanya mangpir ne, ke blog Ri hihi. .com gomawa readers

Thanx buanyak buat yang ngeriview my lollipop boy hihi gak nyangka bo pada antusias sama ff itu hehehe.

Array' ryeowook always : gomawa chingu

Kyute EvilMagnae : Heheh iya chingu, sebenernya di cerita awal gak ada tokoh kyu hehe.

MinNy Ming : bakor apa tuh chingu maklum masih gak ngerti kaya gtuan?

park chaesoo : waduh chingu squel, gak ada squelnya cerita itu, dari pada aneh kalo aku bikin squel

ryeo ryeo ryeong: gomawa chingu

Cho Rin Ae: gomawa chingu

: heheh kyuwook, maaf chingu aku anti crake pair, itu crake pair juga cuman buat nambah jalan cerita biar gak kosong ajah hehhe


End file.
